


One Last Mark

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [22]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Blood, FebuWhump2021, Gen, burned - Freeform, cigarette burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Ringo finally gets to see George again, but is he prepared to?(Febuwhump Day 22: Burned)(Modern setting)
Relationships: George Harrison & Ringo Starr
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Last Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cigarette burns, blood

The next day, Ringo found himself waiting in front of the Walgreens in Phoenix.

Truth be told, the night was difficult for Ringo. He landed in Phoenix at about 10 in the evening, and had somehow managed to find a hotel room to stay in. The room itself was nice, but Ringo found his night to be sleepless. He worried too much about George, and how he would end up if things didn’t hurry up. Hell, he worried about his state at that moment.

But he tried pushing all of that aside as he saw someone in a plain black hoodie and blood stained jeans walk up to him.

“Are you… V?”

“Yep. The one and only.”

“Sweet.”

“Thanks for the money.”

“No, it’s nothing. Just part of your job.”

“Stay here. I need to get a few things.”

V ran inside the building, and Ringo pulled out his phone. Not even 5 minutes later, V came back out with a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

“Ok. Let’s go.”

Ringo nodded and followed V to this sketchy looking white van. They piled in and began driving off. V was concentrated on getting to the destination ahead while Ringo was focused on the endless questions that swirled in his mind. 

The two pulled up to a tattered old house. V got out of the car and opened the door for Ringo.

“Coming?”

“Maybe. I don’t know yet.” Ringo stammered.

“It’ll only be a minute, but if you want to come in and see, you’re welcome to.”

“See what?”

“You’ll see.”

Ringo jumped out of the van and followed V through the old house. V opened the basement door and led Ringo through, stopping at a door.

“Here we are.”

V opened the door and revealed George, who looked much worse than he did the night before, with even more bruises and cuts than on the video call.

Ringo stood in the doorway, careful to keep a close eye on George.

V opened the pack of cigarettes and lit one in his mouth. Once it was lit to his liking, he pressed it against George’s neck. Once that was burned out, he burned through 6 other cigarettes to create a V shape on George’s neck. 

George was curled up in a ball by the end of it, just wanting the whole ordeal to be over. He so badly wanted to scream or cry or something like that, but he couldn’t risk any more beatings or slashes or anything like that.

V threw the cigarette on the ground.

“He’s yours. I got my money’s worth out of him.”

V left, and Ringo took action. He picked up George and carried him out of the house and into the surrounding neighborhood. Someone saw him running around and offered to drive him and George to the hotel. Once there, Ringo laid George down in the bed and sat down next to him.

“We’re going to San Diego tomorrow. We’ll meet up with a doctor there and get you checked out, ok?”

George nodded, and Ringo moved to grab a towel. 

For the rest of the night, George stayed quiet and curled up in the bed, clearly in too much pain to do much, and also so enveloped in trying to process everything that had happened within the past couple of days. 

Ringo didn’t think to ask about the extent of things, but he figured he would just do the best he could to tend to the surface injuries. 


End file.
